


aqua

by onceuponaplot



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge - November 2014 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponaplot/pseuds/onceuponaplot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing Challenge Day 5/30</p><p>To say Steve’s disappointed when his phone beeps to remind him that he needs to head towards campus if he doesn’t want to be late for class is a vast understatement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aqua

Steve blames the near-concussion for the frankly ridiculous amount of blushing that occurred in the ER. Because Steve, contrary to what Bucky has taken to announcing to their friends at every possible moment for the past week, doesn’t actually blush that often, and certainly not because he’s spotted his crush. Even if he has been trying to find a way to start an actual conversation for weeks, and the crush has grown to ridiculous proportions.

Definitely the almost-concussion’s fault.

His evidence is this: he has now been in Clint’s presence for nearly two hours now and aside from one incident where he laughed so hard he could barely breathe, his face has remained its normal color.

It helps that they’re not just sitting in the coffee shop, and Clint’s suggestion of a walk through one of the local parks has proven to be a good one. Steve can let his guard down, and the movement keeps the nervous energy from building up to the point that he starts vibrating where he stands.

Steve grins when he feels Clint’s hand bump against and then carefully wrap around his own. Clint’s palm is warm, and rough, and Steve swings their hands a little as they continue.

To say he’s disappointed when his phone beeps to remind him that he needs to head towards campus if he doesn’t want to be late for class is a vast understatement.

“I had a really good time,” he tells Clint on the walk back to campus. Bumps their shoulders together when Clint murmurs, “Yeah, me too.”

It still feels too soon when they reach Steve’s residence hall and Steve lingers outside, keeping up the debate over which dog breed is best that started a few blocks down just for an excuse to stay a little longer.

His phone chirps again – and Bucky must have grabbed it and entered another alarm when Steve wasn’t looking, because ‘ _HEY PAL UR CUTTIN IT CLOSE!!! ;)_ ’ is really not the kind of thing Steve would leave for himself. When he looks back up, Clint is close. With so little distance between them, Steve imagines he can see a dozen different blues in Clint's eyes, aqua and cerulean and sapphire and more, and he smiles again.

His cheeks hurt from smiling so much today.

"I'd like to take you out again sometime," Clint says.

Steve nods. "I'd like that too."

"I'd really like to kiss you, if that's alright."

Steve feels his cheeks stretch even wider before he nods again.

They break apart a few minutes later by the blaring sound of a foghorn and the violent buzzing of Steve's phone in his pocket.

' _U CANT B LATE I REFUSE TO WORK W/BRADY AGAIN GET TO CLASS :|:|:|:|:|_ ' _  
_

"Bucky!"


End file.
